The present invention is directed to an embroidery stand for displaying a completed embroidery utilizing the embroidery hoop as a frame.
The art of forming decorative designs in embroidery requires that a cloth be held by an embroidery hoop during the process. Upon the completion of the embroidering, it is the customary fashion to frame the embroidered cloth in a purchaseable frame. Typically, the hoop is comprised of an inner and an outer ring, which receives therebetween the embroidered cloth.